


Derek The Dick (Sometimes)

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Derek, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, Derek is a Failwolf, I got bored, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Derek is a failwolf who jumps to conclusions. Stiles is a boy in love and Scott is a good bff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of adding to another thing because I too am a fail.

Derek was sitting outside in the quad enjoying the early spring weather, when a very annoying voice was picked up by his werewolf hearing.

“Dude, you should totally go over there and offer to suck that guy’s dick. No I’m not even joking, it’ll be hilarious. The one with the bushy eyebrows. Go, go!” Derek growled under his breath. Ever since someone walked in on him and a one-night-stand going at it in a bathroom in one of the bars close to campus, people have been talking about him. 

Normally Derek wouldn’t give a damn about what some stupid frat guy thought about him, but bullying and harassment is where he drew the line. So he waited for the mysterious someone to talk on him, while silently planning their funeral.

It surprised him when a gentle finger poked him softly on his shoulder, and he quickly turned around and was even more surprised when it was a gorgeous boy with soft-looking brown hair, big doe eyes and moles accenting his porcelain face. The boy was chewing nervously at his plump lower lip and gave a small, shy smile. Derek almost forgot why he was so mad.

Almost.

He quickly shook off the feeling and glared at the boy, causing the boy’s own smile to flatter slightly. It was boys like him that seemed like they could mess with anyone they wanted and all’d be forgiven simply because they were visibly appealing.

“Yes?” Derek asked the boy impolitely. The boy somewhat reeled back in surprise to Derek’s hostility, but seemed to quickly shake it off.

“Hi, I’m Stiles. I was wondering if you’d like to get a coffee with me sometime?” the boy reeked of nervousness and he shifted in his stance from one foot to another. Derek couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, trying to take him for an idiot.

“Just ‘coffee’? Yeah right. No, I don’t think so. Never talk to me again, you scum.” the boy’s nervous scent quickly turned to shame, then sadness then to anger.

“Hey, man. I was just asking a question. You didn’t need to be a dick about it.” Derek scoffed in the boy's face and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, it’s people like you who make the world a horrible place,” Derek stood up from the bench he was occupying and grabbed his bag and book, then turned back to the boy, who was looking back at him with a hurt expression and sadness oozy from his pores, “and never speak to me again.” with that, Derek stormed off, feeling quite good about himself by handing the situation without violence. 

***

It was a week later when another boy with a crooked jaw and floppy brown hair stormed up to him with a glare so intense Derek thought he was looking in the mirror. The boy walked right into Derek’s personal space and poked at his chest.

“You had no right to speak to him like that.” it took Derek a little bit to catch up to reality, but when he did, he shoved the guy off him and glared right back.

“Speak to who like how?” the guy scoffed and threw his hands up in the air.

“Stiles! All he wanted was to see if his crush would go out with him, but instead got the refusal of a lifetime and a crushed soul.” Derek had to take a moment to think back to who this guy was talking about. Then he remembered the day in the quad and Derek got angry again.

“ ‘Crush’, right. Well I’m sorry if he didn’t win your little bet or whatever, but I don’t like being made fun of.” at this, the guy seemed genuinely confused but shook it off and became angry again.

“Look I’m sorry people have been assholes in the past, but Stiles genuinely liked you. You could've just said ‘no thank you’ like a normal person.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even pretend that he’s some innocent angel. I heard you two talking about me. Thinking that it would be ‘hilarious if he asked to suck my dick’. The jig is up, just leave me alone.” Derek tried to walk around the boy, but the guy grabbed his arm and pulled Derek back.

“Man that is so not what happened! Listen to me,” so Derek did, he listened to the guy’s heartbeat as he talked, “my friend Stiles has been talking about this guy he’s had in his Ancient History class and how much he liked him, and that he was bummed he never asked him out. So I convinced him to do it before spring break. 

When we walked into the quad and he saw you sitting there reading, I thought it was a perfect opportunity. Before he could think about running away I pushed him forwards and he stumble, but was determined to ask you out. Then when he does, you snap at him and call him of horrible things. The only reason he thought he had a chance now was because I heard people talking about you and some guy, and told Stiles to go for it. Trust me, man, all he wanted to do was ask his crush out.” through the boy’s rant, Derek listened for a single indicator that he was lying. As the boy continued to tell the story, he continued to tell the truth, making Derek feel like a horrible, horrible human being.

Derek blew out a big breath and rubbed a hand down his face.

“I’m such an idiot.” Derek said mostly to himself, but the boy oheard.

“Yeah you are, because you missed out on going on a date with one of the best people in the world.” the boy’s honest words just made Derek’s heart hurt even more.

“Look, I’m sorry. Before he came over to ask me out, I overheard these guys betting themselves to ask to blow me. I guess I blew up at him thinking he was part of it. I’m sorry.” the boy’s glare lessened and he shook his head.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to, buddy. Here’s his room number. Don’t make me regret this.” Derek felt relief wash over him and he shot the boy a thankful smile.

“I won’t,” he paused, not knowing the boy’s name. The boy smiled.

“Scott.” he offered.

“I won’t make you regret this, Scott.” taking the room number, Derek rushed to the Stiles’ room, hoping he wasn’t too late.

***

When he got to the room, he knocked and waited. When the door open, the same beautiful guy was standing in the doorway, but unlike last time wasn't smiling. In Fact he was frowning at Derek.

“Dude, you rejected me enough to last me a lifetime. Don’t tell me you tracked me down just to beat me up.” Derek shook his head but couldn’t seem to find his words. The boy was dressed in grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a a baggy t-shirt with BHPD on the front of it. His hair was messy, like he’d just woken up. He looked absolutely perfect.

After a few moments, Derek found his voice, “Um, I’m sorry.” this surprised Stiles, which probably lead him to invite Derek in. Once inside the room, Derek had to take a moment to breathe. Stiles’ scent was so much stronger in the room, and it make Derek’s head go fuzzy.

Stiles gestured to the couch, so Derek sat down. Stiles sat down on a chair across from him, making his wolf whimper, begging to be closer. Derek pushed what his wolf was trying to say, to the back of his mind, because right now, human Derek needed to use his words.

“I’m sorry,” Derek repeated. Stiles sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I heard you the first time.” Derek flinched at the harsh tone, but he knew he deserved it.

“I mean I’m sorry about how I reacted to your very nice, very non harassing way of asking me to have coffee.” Stiles nodded but stood up, walking towards the door.

“Thanks, but if that’s it, I’d like you to go.” his wolf whined inside of him.

“I thought you were someone else!” Derek shouted. Stiles stopped opening the door and silently closed it, expression and scent clear of shock and confusion. “I heard these guys betting on asking me if they could blow me. People have been talking shit like that around me ever since I was caught having sex in a club. I thought you were one of the guys making fun of me, which was why I acted so horribly to you, and I’m sorry for that.” after he was done, Derek took a large breathe in. That was probably the most amount of words he’d spoken to anyone outside of his family ever.

Stiles walked over to the couch and sat down a few seat away from Derek.

“I’d never do that. I just wanted to ask you out.” Derek nodded.

“I know that, now.” Stiles nodded, and they sat there in silence, wondering what to do next. After a while, Derek stood up. His wolf was so happy being next to Stiles, that Derek just had to move around. Stiles jerked up at Derek when he left the couch, then looked at the clock.

“Oh, if you need to go then--”

“Go out with me.” Derek interrupted. Stiles stopped and looked at Derek with hesitation, like if Derek was just playing a trick on him. Derek shook his head roughly. The last thing he wanted to do to Stiles was make him unsure about the next person who’d show him kindness.

“Please,” Derek tried again, “I’d like it very much if you would go out with me.” after a few moments, Stiles smiled and nodded his head.

“I’d like that.” they exchanged numbers and when Derek was halfway back to his dorm, he got a text.

[Looking forward to our date! :)]

The small smiley face made Derek’s heart melt, and right then and there, anyone could say anything to him and he wouldn’t care, because he was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone liked it.


End file.
